Two Sided Angel!
by itaddikimasuu
Summary: Sakura is just like any one else. But for some reason her day isn't that bright, first she fights with her brother, something's wrong with Syaoran and then she losses it! Also, will Syaoran tell her, that he loves her? What next? Find out!
1. Bad Day

**Around 9 O' Clock In The Morning, In The Kinomoto's House...**

"Oh no! I got to get moving, or I 'm going to be late!"

'Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump!'

"Good morning!" Sakaura said to her dad, Fujitaka, and brother, Toya.

"More like good afternoon! How was your monster trance?" Toya called out.

"Shut it!" Sakaura kicked Toya in the leg. "You're the monster. I could hear you snore from my room." Toya was now holding up his fist.

"You two stop fighting! You're acting like four year olds! Why don't you act you age!" Fujitaka was now standing on the middle of them, holing their heads. "Now stop it! You're going to be late. Get going."

"I was just leaving, anyway." Toya stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

"What's his problem? It must be a monster thing. Hehehehehe!" Sakura giggled.

"I wouldn't if I was you." Muttered Fujitaka.

"What was that, dad?"

"Oh. Urm… I said, you're going to be late for school."

"Oh, that's right! I'm going over to Tomoyo's after school, so I'll come home around six. Okay?"

"Okay. Don't forget to call after."

"Yes, okay. Bye, dad."

**In Tomoeda Elementary…**

"Sakura! Over here!" her friend Rika called out. "Sakura, have you heard, what happened to Li?"

"Heard what? What's wrong? Did he hurt himself? Or does he have to stay down this year?"

"No, no. It's much worse. He has to, go back to Hong Kong. His mother really wants him back home!"

"No! He can't go back! He just can't!" Sakura ran off towards her class, searching for Li. "Li where are you? I need to talk to you!" 'Clack', she swigged the door open.

"Uh? Oh it's you. If you're looking of Li, he might be up in the tree, near Seijyu High." Mr. Terada said.

"Oh. I'll just wait then." Sakura sighed."He might need room to think. I hope he stays longer, though."

**In Seijyu High…**

"Hey, Toya! Wait up! What's the hurry?" Yukito yelled out. "Where you off to in a hurry? You don't have to work today, do you?"

"No, am just worried. I have a feelingthat there's something wrong with Sakura. Not because of what I said, but something else."

"You worry too much. If it makes you feel better we'll go check up on her at lunch."

"But by then it'll be much worse." Toya muttered.

"What was that?" Yukito asked.

"Nothing. Just nothing. Come on we'll be late for class."

**Back In Tomoeda Elementary… **

"So are you going to go back, or are you going to stay?" Tomoyo whispered into Li's ear. 'CRASH!' Li fell offthe chair, head first into the gate

"DIDN'T ANY ONE TELL YOU, NOT TO CREEP UP ON PEOPLE WHILE THEY'ER THINKING!" Li bellowed out at Tomoyo.

"Sorry. I didn't know you were that deep in thought. I just thought you'd like to know, that Sakura's been looking for you."

"S…s…sakura? Why was she looking… for me? It's not like anything major has happen." Li had now turned bright red.

"Nothing major?" Tomoyo was now standing up and pointing at Li. "So you don't say, moving back to Hong Kong, is major? If that's not major, a cyclone coming towards Tomoeda Elementary much be a joke." Li didn't answer. "You know she really does care for you, and sometimes she can be pretty think. You've got to tell her now, or you'll regret it for the rest of your life. I know you don't want to go back, with out her knowing how much you like her. Get it over and done with!"

"But…but, what if she beaks my heart?" Li was now so angry that he was pounding the gate. "I could never talk to her the same way I do know."

"Li, eventually your heart will be broken, but it can be fixed. You have to believe in yourself, that you can, tell her. Sakura will understand, and she might feel the same way you fell about her, but you'll never know unless you ask her." There was a few minutes of silence, then Tomoyo said, "I'll leave you, and let you figure things out."

"What am I going to do?"

_**Author's Notes!**_

Hey this is the first time I've put a story on the net. hope you like it. Well now it's up to you to give me a good or bad review.

_**Next Time In Chapter 2!**_

Toya goes and checks on Sakura, only to find something else, but what?

Also will Li tell Sakura, or will he find new love, if so who?

All shall be answer next time!

Until then, Later days!


	2. Head Over Heels

**In Class At Seijyu High…**

It was around 12 0' clock and Toya and Yukito were in the middle of a dead silence math's test.

"Toya!" Yukito whispered out, across the class. "Toya! What's wrong?"

"Shhhhhh…" The teacher scolded at Yukito. "No talking!"

"It's nothing. I just feel like she already in pain, but I don't know why!" Toya was pounding the table.

"Shhhhh! I told you before! What do I have to do, for you two to get the message?" The teacher yelling at them now.  
"Sorry sir. It won't happen again!"

"It better not, or I'll get you expelled!" The whole class broke out in a wave of laughter.

**After Class…**

Toya and Yukito were walking toward Sakura's school. They decided to take a shortcut through the park.

"Toya," Yukito said. "Why are so worried about Sakura? I mean, you hardly ever worry about her, so why are you now? How do know what's going to happen, before it happens? Properly Sakura is okay. You'll see."

Toya let out a long sight. "You don't know how I feel about Sakura! You don't have any sibling!. You haven't lost your mother, when you were little!"

"If that's how you're going to be I'll just…" Yukito paused, and starting pointing at the trees.  
"What?" Toya looked over towards the trees. "Oh my…" Toya and Yukito were standing there, looking a the socking incident.

"What should we do?" Yukito asked very nervously.

"Let's help."

Toya and Yukito walked over towards the trees. There was a young girl laying on the floor. It was Nakura, one of Yukito and Toya's class mates. She had just came to the school a few weeks ago. She had bruises on her arms and legs. Her face was bleeding and she had turned very pale.

"Come on! Help me! We'll bring her to the office and see if they can contact her parents."

"What about Sakura?" asked Yukito.

"She'll have to wait. Any way, she's strong and she can handle it on her own."

**Sakura and Tomoyo are walking down the street, to Tomoyo's house…**

"So…have you talked to Li, yet?" Tomoyo said very cheekily.

"N…n…no!" At this point, Sakura was bright red. "Why, should I talk to him instead?" Sakura asked, a bit worried, but still red.

"Oh!" Tomoyo said very disappointedly "No, I just though he would have by now."

Sakura and Tomoyo were walking when all of a sudden, a car pulled out right next to them, and the passenger side window opened.

"Hey! Sakura, Tomoyo, you want a lift?" It was Li.

"Li, who are you talking to?" another head popped out of the window. "Hi, I'm Meilin. I'm new here, so I hope we can be friends." Meilin was very active and kept moving around.

"Oh, was this who you were talking to, at lunch?" Sakura asked, a bit jealous of Meilin.

Li blushed for a while, and then shook his head. "Urm…Sakura? Did you know that I liked you?..."

Sakura interrupted and turned bright red. "Oh Li, did you really? I didn't know how to tell you, but I like you too!" Sakura was just about to kiss Li, on the lip when Meilin interrupted

"Urm… unless I can't hear well, I herd Li say that he liked, not that he likes you. I think Li has moved on from you and gone to a better, smarter, prettier, kinder and prettier, person. Like, urm…I don't know. I think it's…ME!" Meilin was laughing now and so was Li. Li then all of a sudden looked serious.

Sakura was heart-broken. "Oh. I…I ...I…I see." Tears in her eyes, she ran down the road, not looking back or waiting for Tomoyo.

Li jumped out and yelled out, "Sakura! Wait! I can explain!" But it was too late Sakura had gone too far for her to hear him. Meilin came out now too.

"Way to go, Li!" Tomoyo slapped Li across his face. "How could you do this, to her? I told you she liked you. What more did you want? I mean, you liked her and she likes you, I though u cared about her? I though you were going to take a chance?" Li was rubbing his hand on his cheek.

"Hey! That's no way to treat my friend like that! Li, go hit her back!" Meilin was bouncing around, as if she was going to fight.

"Meilin, go home. I'll see you tomorrow. I got to talk to Tomoyo, about now." Li was kind of glowing but yet looked sad.

They where walking down the road, but neither of them said anything.

Tomoyo stopped, and said, "I'm sorry that I hit you. I really mean it. I was just so angry, and still are. I just want to know, why? Why did you do that to Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. She was now on the ground, starring at the ground.

Li looked down at her "I never meant to hurt her. She interrupted me, and Meilin thought that's all I had to say. Meilin just a friend, she lives around the block from me. She just came to this school and missed her day in class. I was talking to her, at lunch time, to try convince her to come to class. I told her how nice all of you are. I guess I better go to Hong Kong now, because Sakura won't want to see me, any more." Li was about to walk off, when there was a yank at his jacket, that made him fall.

"Oh. Li you're so nice." Tomoyo was being to cry, but tried to stop, by tilling her head up. "Sakura might understand, but I don't think she'll get along with Meilin. If you tell her that Meilin's only a friend, it might just be enough. Any way even if she was mad at you, I don't think she would want to go to Hong Kong. By the way what was the rest to the stuff you were going to say?"

Li turned bright red and was staring at the ground. He got out a permanent marker and wrote something on the pavement. "I was going to tell her, that I've loved her since the moment I laid eyes on her. That her beauty, is indescribable. That I've never liked any one as much as her. That every second we're apart, I can't help wonder if she's safe and sound. I was going to ask her out too, but no one gave me the chance to finished off what I stated." Li had stopped writing now. He wrote: _My love is your forever, Sakura! I shall suffer great pain for what I've done._

Tomoyo was crying, even more but she couldn't help it. "Oh, Li! It's about time you told her! Li you're so sweet! I can't wait for tomorrow. By tomorrow Sakura might have forgotten all about this!" Tomoyo smiled.

"Or she might have taken it seriously and never talk to you again." Tomoyo muttered.

**Author's note's:**

Hey, hope you like this chapter! Please tell me if there's anything missing or spelling mistakes. Sorry that this one is longer than before, I was on a roll. Lolz

**Next Chapter:**

Sakura's still angry at Li!

Toya's friend isn't just a no body!

Who's this new guy?

Why's there a bulldozer in front of Li's house?

All questions shall be answered in the next chapter.

Till then keep giving me reviews.

Later days!

**In Class At Seijyu High…**

It was around 12 0' clock and Toya and Yukito were in the middle of a dead silence math's test.

"Toya!" Yukito whispered out, across the class. "Toya! What's wrong?"

"Shhhhhh…" The teacher scolded at Yukito. "No talking!"

"It's nothing. I just feel like she already in pain, but I don't know why!" Toya was pounding the table.

"Shhhhh! I told you before! What do I have to do, for you two to get the message?" The teacher yelling at them now.  
"Sorry sir. It won't happen again!"

"It better not, or I'll get you expelled!" The whole class broke out in a wave of laughter.

**After Class…**

Toya and Yukito were walking toward Sakura's school. They decided to take a shortcut through the park.

"Toya," Yukito said. "Why are so worried about Sakura? I mean, you hardly ever worry about her, so why are you now? How do know what's going to happen, before it happens? Properly Sakura is okay. You'll see."

Toya let out a long sight. "You don't know how I feel about Sakura! You don't have any sibling!. You haven't lost your mother, when you were little!"

"If that's how you're going to be I'll just…" Yukito paused, and starting pointing at the trees.  
"What?" Toya looked over towards the trees. "Oh my…" Toya and Yukito were standing there, looking a the socking incident.

"What should we do?" Yukito asked very nervously.

"Let's help."

Toya and Yukito walked over towards the trees. There was a young girl laying on the floor. It was Nakura, one of Yukito and Toya's class mates. She had just came to the school a few weeks ago. She had bruises on her arms and legs. Her face was bleeding and she had turned very pale.

"Come on! Help me! We'll bring her to the office and see if they can contact her parents."

"What about Sakura?" asked Yukito.

"She'll have to wait. Any way, she's strong and she can handle it on her own."

**Sakura and Tomoyo are walking down the street, to Tomoyo's house…**

"So…have you talked to Li, yet?" Tomoyo said very cheekily.

"N…n…no!" At this point, Sakura was bright red. "Why, should I talk to him instead?" Sakura asked, a bit worried, but still red.

"Oh!" Tomoyo said very disappointedly "No, I just though he would have by now."

Sakura and Tomoyo were walking when all of a sudden, a car pulled out right next to them, and the passenger side window opened.

"Hey! Sakura, Tomoyo, you want a lift?" It was Li.

"Li, who are you talking to?" another head popped out of the window. "Hi, I'm Meilin. I'm new here, so I hope we can be friends." Meilin was very active and kept moving around.

"Oh, was this who you were talking to, at lunch?" Sakura asked, a bit jealous of Meilin.

Li blushed for a while, and then shook his head. "Urm…Sakura? Did you know that I liked you?..."

Sakura interrupted and turned bright red. "Oh Li, did you really? I didn't know how to tell you, but I like you too!" Sakura was just about to kiss Li, on the lip when Meilin interrupted

"Urm… unless I can't hear well, I herd Li say that he liked, not that he likes you. I think Li has moved on from you and gone to a better, smarter, prettier, kinder and prettier, person. Like, urm…I don't know. I think it's…ME!" Meilin was laughing now and so was Li. Li then all of a sudden looked serious.

Sakura was heart-broken. "Oh. I…I ...I…I see." Tears in her eyes, she ran down the road, not looking back or waiting for Tomoyo.

Li jumped out and yelled out, "Sakura! Wait! I can explain!" But it was too late Sakura had gone too far for her to hear him. Meilin came out now too.

"Way to go, Li!" Tomoyo slapped Li across his face. "How could you do this, to her? I told you she liked you. What more did you want? I mean, you liked her and she likes you, I though u cared about her? I though you were going to take a chance?" Li was rubbing his hand on his cheek.

"Hey! That's no way to treat my friend like that! Li, go hit her back!" Meilin was bouncing around, as if she was going to fight.

"Meilin, go home. I'll see you tomorrow. I got to talk to Tomoyo, about now." Li was kind of glowing but yet looked sad.

They where walking down the road, but neither of them said anything.

Tomoyo stopped, and said, "I'm sorry that I hit you. I really mean it. I was just so angry, and still are. I just want to know, why? Why did you do that to Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. She was now on the ground, starring at the ground.

Li looked down at her "I never meant to hurt her. She interrupted me, and Meilin thought that's all I had to say. Meilin just a friend, she lives around the block from me. She just came to this school and missed her day in class. I was talking to her, at lunch time, to try convince her to come to class. I told her how nice all of you are. I guess I better go to Hong Kong now, because Sakura won't want to see me, any more." Li was about to walk off, when there was a yank at his jacket, that made him fall.

"Oh. Li you're so nice." Tomoyo was being to cry, but tried to stop, by tilling her head up. "Sakura might understand, but I don't think she'll get along with Meilin. If you tell her that Meilin's only a friend, it might just be enough. Any way even if she was mad at you, I don't think she would want to go to Hong Kong. By the way what was the rest to the stuff you were going to say?"

Li turned bright red and was staring at the ground. He got out a permanent marker and wrote something on the pavement. "I was going to tell her, that I've loved her since the moment I laid eyes on her. That her beauty, is indescribable. That I've never liked any one as much as her. That every second we're apart, I can't help wonder if she's safe and sound. I was going to ask her out too, but no one gave me the chance to finished off what I stated." Li had stopped writing now. He wrote: _My love is your forever, Sakura! I shall suffer great pain for what I've done._

Tomoyo was crying, even more but she couldn't help it. "Oh, Li! It's about time you told her! Li you're so sweet! I can't wait for tomorrow. By tomorrow Sakura might have forgotten all about this!" Tomoyo smiled.

"Or she might have taken it seriously and never talk to you again." Tomoyo muttered.

**Aorther's note's:**

Hey, hope you like this chapter! Please tell me if there's anything missing or spelling mistakes. Sorry that this one is longer than before, I was on a roll. Lolz

**Next Chapter:**

Sakura's still angry at Li!

Toya's class mate is more than just a friend!

Who's this new guy in Sakura's class and why is she so nice to him?

Why's there a bulldozer in front of Li's house?

All questions shall be answered in the next chapter.

Till then keep giving me reviews.

Yes, I know all you people who watch or read Cardcaptors, know who this new guy is!

Later days!


End file.
